


The Fog has Lifted

by xxSoRixx



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Game Spoilers, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSoRixx/pseuds/xxSoRixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janne in his final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fog has Lifted

**Author's Note:**

> This scene destroyed me so here, have a dose of angst to share my pain.
> 
> Warning: MAJOR game spoilers! Read at your own risk.

“Not gonna happen, Yew.”

The sound of swords clashing reverberates throughout the room as Yew parries Janne’s sudden attack. Shock immediately registers on Yew’s face when he meets Janne’s gaze but it doesn’t dull his reflexes because he easily wards off Janne’s next assault with a firm twist of his wrist. They continue exchanging blows with each other before mutually pulling away to regain their footings.

Yew’s group members rush to aid him but he doesn’t turn back. His eyes are glued to Janne’s.

“Janne,” Yew says in disbelief, “you’re alive!” The relief that’s evident on the brunet’s face makes Janne sick inside. He curls his mouth in displeasure.

“And why shouldn’t I be? You never _killed_ me,” he spits harshly and finds himself relishing the way Yew squirms in discomfort at the very thought of killing his best friend. ( _Former_ best friend, rather. It’d be strange to think of each other as friends at this point, Janne thinks.)

Janne continues to goad Yew on. After returning from his fall at the temple, Janne had time to really think about what his goal meant to him, to his family, and what lengths he’d go to to achieve it. And after thinking about it, he’s still pretty damn sure he’s willing to give everything if it means getting rid of this shitty world for a better one.

Except…

There’s just one thing.

When he lay at the bottom of the cliff, weak and deeply wounded, he wasn’t thinking about the Kaiser, or his goal or even his family. No, he was thinking about his time in _Al Khampis_ of all things, where he’d met a boy with untainted innocence and blind yet unwavering faith.

He was thinking of _Yew_.

And when realisation had struck him, he found himself questioning everything he ever did, everything he ever worked for. It’s left him feeling heavy, his mission suddenly a burden, his resolve somewhat deteriorating and it’s like he’s not sure of _anything_ anymore and it just leaves him feeling a mess.

_That’s_ why he has to do this. He needs to get rid of the one thing, the one _person,_ who weakens his resolve. He needs to kill Yew and there’s no way he’s going to have Yew dying on him half-heartedly when he does.

“You know what it’s ‘gonna to take to stop me,” Janne continues. “The question is; do you have it in you?”

Yew’s face twists in agony at the implications behind Janne’s words. He shuts his eyes for a few seconds but when he opens them and looks at Janne with solid determination, Janne knows that he’s properly steeled himself for their final battle.

“All right, Janne.” Yew nods. “If that’s what you _really_ want, then come and get it!”

“That’s more like it,” Janne says approvingly as his lips unconsciously form a smirk. From Yew’s expression, he’s sure that the younger boy’s not going to falter this time and that’s _just_ the way he wants it. There’d be no point if this wasn’t a proper fight. “Let’s settle this!”

Entering his wolf stance, Janne prepares himself for battle. Yew takes initiative by striking lightning down at him with _Thundaga_ but he skilfully dodges the spell and counters with a swift jab that slices the skin on Yew’s arm. Yew cries out and the girl with silver hair—Janne can’t remember her name—immediately casts a healing spell to cure the wound. Before he can do any further damage, Janne’s forced to pull back as Edea Lee hurtles down towards him with a spear in hand.

The fight goes on as they continue attacking one another, neither party relenting. With four people on their side, Yew and his friends have more opportunities to heal each other and use items, but regardless Janne doesn’t let up. He continues changing his stances to increase his speed, strength and defences, making it harder for them to hit him as well as avoid his blows.

It reaches a point where two of the girls are knocked out and Tiz Arrior is frantically using _Phoenix Down_ s to revive them whilst Yew guards them from Janne’s attacks. Yew’s breathing is haggard as he holds his ground against Janne, his rod shaking against Janne’s blade. Janne pulls away.

“You’re a real pain in the neck, you know that?” Janne’s suddenly saying, and he doesn’t know why he’s bothering to converse when he can easily cut Yew down right now whilst his friends are distracted. But the words are rolling out involuntarily and he finds himself more interested in taking out his resentment on Yew instead of actually killing him at this point so he just proceeds to let out his bitter emotions to the boy in front of him. “—but I put up with you. You know why? ‘Cause I thought I could use you for something.”

Janne doesn’t bother acknowledging Yew’s hurt expression and continues to sneer at him. “But you know what _really_ got my goat?” Janne shakes his head in disbelief. “I actually started to _enjoy_ having you around! I started to see things different ‘cause of you.”

Yew’s eyes widen in surprise and without thinking, he reaches out towards him. “Janne—” This only makes Janne pull further away.

Seriously, what is the point of saying all of this? It doesn’t matter, soon enough everything will be rewritten and neither of them will even have memory of meeting each other and yet—

And yet he finds himself wanting Yew to know, that despite all his actions—his harsh words, his betrayal—despite everything he’d done, everything he’s _doing_ to destroy the friendship they had, he really _did_ care.

“You made me question my reason for being,” he accuses. “I didn’t know who I was anymore…” He grits his teeth and glares at Yew, fists clenched at his sides. “That’s why I have to do this! If I plunge my blade into our friendship, I can finally be myself again!” Janne steadies himself into a wolf stance again, readying himself for the continuation of their fight. Edea Lee and the silver-haired girl are already getting up at the back. “But it won’t mean anything unless you fight for real! So fight me, Yew! Fight like you mean it!”

Yew looks torn after Janne’s speech but he picks himself up pretty quickly because in the next moment he’s braving through and casting multiple complicated spells to resume their fight. “Janne…!”

It isn’t long before Janne’s on his knees, grunting in pain. His body’s covered in wounds and bruises and his vision’s starting to blur. He’s lost the fight. But somehow, despite his heavy body and it being hard to breathe, his chest has never felt lighter till this moment. It’s like he’s finally free—no more duties of being a good son, or soldier, and no more conflicting emotions between having to accomplish his task and not wanting to kill the only person he’s ever cared outside his family. It all doesn’t matter anymore, he’s dying, so it’s okay feel now, okay to not want to fight.

It’s okay to want Yew to _live_.

Yew’s immediately running over to him when he falls to the floor and he’s gently picked up to be cradled in Yew’s arms. When he lifts his gaze he sees Yew grief-stricken, tears dripping down the younger boy’s face.

“Janne, stay strong!” Yew pleads in-between his sobs and he repeatedly calls Janne’s name over and over again.

Really now, why is he crying _this_ time? This is the only outcome that would stop Janne from doing his duties. And Janne tried to _kill_ him for Crystal’s sake, why in the world is he shedding tears for his perpetrator? He’s always been so foolish, so naïve. Even at Janne’s deathbed this aspect doesn’t change. Foolish, foolish Yew… But somehow, Janne can’t help but find it all so very endearing at the same time.

Yew’s warm tears start to seep into Janne’s uniform as the boy continues to cry. Seems like he needs to give Cry-baby Yew one final push…

“Don’t you give me that look,” Janne orders quietly. “You finally beat me… I’ll be darned if I let you cry…”

Yew tries to protest but Janne cuts him off. “There’s nothing worth crying over… I’ve got no regrets.” And Janne means it. With the darkness that ate away at his chest finally gone, he feels a lot better now. Better than he’s felt in a long, long time. “Don’t beat yourself up over it… Keep doing what you have to do…”

“I will, Janne, you can count on it,” Yew assures. “And thank you,” he says, his gaze turning forlorn. “You were a true friend.”

The words take Janne aback. It never even crossed his mind that Yew would think of him as a friend—let alone a _true friend_ —after everything that has happened between them. But then again, it’s Yew. Yew’s always been one to believe in the good of others and although it’s infuriated Janne on many occasions, this time he finds himself smiling because of it.

“Heh, there you go again…” Janne rasps out. He’s finding it hard to speak. “Get a move on, Yew… And don’t chicken out, got it?”

Janne lets his eyes slip shut after he’s spoken—he doesn’t have the energy keep them open anymore. Somewhere at the back of his mind he vaguely registers Yew’s heartbroken sobs beside him, but he doesn’t manage to think about how his efforts to stop Yew from weeping were in vain. Instead, he’s remembering the beautiful green orbs that mourned for him, the very image imprinted in his mind.

And as he does he can’t help but think, that if it means those green eyes won’t cease to exist here, maybe, just maybe, this world isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously Chapter 4 of Bravely Second killed me, please cry with me over Janne/Yew.... 
> 
> I'm still trying to get the feel of writing again so I'd really appreciate it if you could leave some feedback! Thanks for reading!


End file.
